


A Conversation

by BondedWings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Close to the end, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Talking To Dead People, during time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BondedWings/pseuds/BondedWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his two years of training, Zoro never really had a chance to contemplate what he was doing. Now, his training is almost complete, but he still has one thing left to do before he heads out. </p>
<p>Talk to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

He knew she was there. Even without looking, he knew. Her presence always stirred something in him. The urge to scream relentlessly at the heavens, or to break down completely into silent tears. He couldn't decide which, so instead he settled for staring at the ground from the stump he was sitting on. Eyes dry and face completely wiped of emotion. Just like before. Just like always.

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't. He knew that if he uttered the first word, all would be lost. Everything he'd been working towards these past two years; all the painful memories and promises he was breaking by continuing his actions. So he would say nothing. He would wait until she spoke first. Until she had had her say. Then he would speak. Only then.

But, damn if it wasn't painful as hell to keep his words inside him!

_You've gotten older. Taller too._

She was choosing not to bring it up. She wasn't going to give him the comfort of a furious outburst about how he was betraying her, about how he was breaking his promise to her and her father.

_I don't remember you having only one eye, though... You were being reckless again, I suppose._

She was giving him no choice. A long, heavy sigh escaped the green-haired swordsman's lips as words began to flow. Low and tired-sounding, but still distinguishable.

"Yeah...I guess I was."

Her laugh sounded so clear in his ears, it took all his strength not to reach out to touch her. To try and prove to himself that she was really here. That nothing was wrong and everything was as it should be. But it was different now. He was different now. And he knew he had to tell her so.

"It's not just about you anymore. I'm no longer fighting for your sake alone. Nor mine."

_I see._

"They're too important. I won’t lose them too."

_I understand._

"I don't regret it."

_I know you don't. You've never regretted anything._

"You're not angry?"

_I'm not angry._

Silence. A moment to reflect on words that had been spoken. A moment to try and understand one's train of thought. Where it began and where it ended.

_You thought I would be._

It wasn't a question and he couldn't respond. He didn't know how.

_Ba-ka~ You're still an idiot. I see that hasn't changed._

Heh… Maybe it hadn’t.

_So, you've found it then?_

A small smile graced his ever-frowning face. A rare expression for the swordsman indeed. And yet, in this moment, it felt as natural as breathing

"Yeah... I think I have."

_Good._


End file.
